3 bruns, 3 blonds, un Ténébreux, un seul destin
by RumpyMalfoy
Summary: La guerre est finie. Severus et Lucius doivent fuir. C'est alors qu'ils rencontrent un homme qui leur dit être "le Ténébreux" et leur offre la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ... en Terre du Milieu. SLASH Severus/Lucius Thorin/Thranduil Aragorn/Legolas
1. Prologue

Voici notre toute première fic !

Il s'agit d'un énorme crossover qui mêlera les univers de Once Upon A Time (assez peu, il est vrai), Harry Potter et du Seigneur des Anneaux. Sauron est déjà vaincu à ce moment-là.

Attention, il s'agit ici d'un slash, alors homophobes passez votre chemin !

Les couples à venir sont les suivants : Severus/Lucius Thorin/Thranduil Aragorn/Legolas

**Prologue**

Celle que l'on allait nommer la Grande Bataille venait tout juste de se terminer. Severus Rogue, ne prêtant aucune attention aux clameurs festives s'élevant de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, s'élançait à travers le parc de l'école. En vérité, il poursuivait quelqu'un, une ombre se mouvant rapidement dans la pénombre nocturne, loin devant lui. Il poursuivait en même temps qu'il fuyait. Pourtant, personne n'était encore à ses trousses, mais son esprit vif savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'homme après lequel il courait, si bien qu'il put enfin discerner nettement sa silhouette fine. De longs cheveux pâles comme la lune qui brillait dans le ciel tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, enfin libérés de la sombre cagoule qui les recouvrait peu avant. Tout vêtu de noir, il avançait d'un pas vif et déterminé.

Le professeur des potions parvint enfin à sa hauteur et ralentit l'allure, reprenant son souffle.

- Lucius, dit-il en haletant. J'ai entendu Narcissa et deux membres de l'Ordre. Ils vont nous...

- Je sais, coupa le Mangemort déchu.

- Mais nous sommes innocents !

_- Tu_ étais un espion pour Dumbledore, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse assurer ma défense face à leurs accusation, répliqua le blond. Maintenant qu'ils ont connaissance de notre... relation, tu risques toi-même d'être soupçonné de traîtrise.

Cette tirade fut suivie d'un long silence.

- Que faire, dans ce cas ? murmura finalement Severus.

- Je ne vois aucune autre issue que la fuite, répondit l'aristocrate.

Severus lui jeta un regard.

- Où irons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Nulle part et partout. Nous ne pouvons demeurer à un endroit précis, ce serait courir le risque qu'ils nous découvrent.

- Nous serons toujours en danger, de toute manière.

- Mieux vaut l'être le moins possible.

Severus acquiesça. Enfin d'accord, ils passèrent les grilles du château et se fondirent dans la nuit. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant trois heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à présent au milieu de nulle part, sur un petit chemin, entourés de landes brumeuses. Chacun de leur pas soulevait un nuage de poussière. Lucius frissonna. Severus le vit et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni même de celui vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Leurs pensées vagabondaient, lorsque Severus s'arrêta brusquement. Lucius leva la tête et distingua la silhouette d'un homme se découpant dans la pénombre nocturne, droite et immobile. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à observer la personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils ne parvenaient pas à distinguer son visage. Lucius fit un pas en avant, mais Severus le retint par le bras, dégainant vivement sa baguette. En face, l'homme n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Le blond posa une main apaisante sur celle de son amant puis se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Il avança vers l'inconnu et lança d'une voix incertaine :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme qui leur faisait face fit un pas en avant et la lune éclaira alors une partie de son visage. Ils purent ainsi voir un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il réponde :

- Je possède bien des noms, très cher, mais on me donne plus couramment celui de Ténébreux.

_À suivre..._

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) A bientôt pour le premier chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et espoir

Nous voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 1**

**Rencontre et espoir**

Lucius fronça les sourcils, mais ce fut Severus qui parla.

- Le Ténébreux, ah vraiment ? Et qui êtes-vous pour porter ce nom-là ? Un nouveau prétendant au poste de Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Non non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit le Ténébreux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gouverner quoi que ce soit à l'aide des forces du mal. D'ailleurs, si je l'avais voulu, soyez bien sûr que votre monde serait déjà à mes pieds.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Lucius examinait l'étrange personnage. Malgré sa forme humaine, ce dernier n'avait rien de commun : sa peau était étrange, comme recouverte d'écailles d'or. Il possédait de grands yeux dont la pupille brune atteignait un diamètre inhumain. Quant à ses vêtements, ils ne semblaient pas plus appartenir au monde moldu qu'au monde sorcier. Dans ce cas, d'où venait-il ?

- J'étais de passage dans ce monde, poursuivit le Ténébreux, et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsqu'une étrange clameur est parvenue à mes oreilles. Obéissant à ma curiosité naturelle, j'ai cherché à savoir d'où elle venait. Je suis alors tombé sur un bien étrange spectacle : des centaines d'humains, munis de baguettes, se battaient à l'aide de sorts. Au milieu d'eux ont surgi des géants hauts de plus de sept mètres. Des bois où je me cachais se sont échappées d'énormes araignées. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela !

Il s'interrompit un instant.

- Je dois avouer, reprit-il avec un léger sourire, que je m'y connais plutôt bien en matière de magie. Je dirais même que je suis un expert dans ce domaine. Il ne m'a donc pas fallu bien longtemps pour que je comprenne que deux camps s'affrontaient : celui des Ténèbres, qui n'hésitait pas à faire usage de la magie noire, ayant même revêtu une tenue particulière.

Son regard glissa sur les vêtements des deux anciens Mangemorts.

- Et celui de la Lumière, dont les membres répugnaient à utiliser une telle puissance et dont les sorts étaient ainsi nettement limités. Mais vous connaissez sûrement cette histoire bien mieux que moi, je ne vais donc pas vous la raconter. Tout ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que je suis au courant de votre situation et que je peux peut-être vous apporter la solution à tous vos problèmes.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard dubitatif. L'inconnu ne leur inspirait guère confiance.

- Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes réellement, ni d'où vous venez, répondit lentement Lucius. Comment nous assurer que vous n'êtes pas ici pour nous piéger ?

- Je viens d'un monde où la magie est partout, déclara le Ténébreux. Seulement certains la combattent et peu s'en servent correctement. Ceux qui n'y ont jamais touché et décident un jour d'en faire usage créent des catastrophes, d'autres en ont peur, que sais-je encore ! Cette situation m'insupporte. Je suis donc parti à la recherche d'un pays où la magie serait naturelle, où elle ne serait pas utilisée n'importe comment. J'ai visité bon nombre de mondes, mais aucun ne convient à celui que je cherche. Cependant, je pense avoir enfin découvert l'endroit qu'il me faut.

Severus s'approcha.

- Et quel est-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Le nom ne vous dirait rien, répondit le Ténébreux, néanmoins je vais vous le donner cela s'appelle la Terre du Milieu.

- Et vous nous y emmèneriez ? comprit Lucius.

- Doucement, mon cher, sourit l'inconnu. Même si j'ai constaté que les règles ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes dans ce monde, je dois vous prévenir que, là d'où je viens, toute magie a un prix. Or, celle dont je souhaite faire usage vient de chez moi. Pour en profiter, il vous faudra payer.

- Si je comprends bien, vous nous proposez un moyen de fuir en nous endettant, résuma Severus. Et qu'exigeriez-vous de nous ?

L'homme se tut un instant.

- J'ai eu connaissance de tes grands talents de potionniste, dit-il. Or, il me faudrait une de tes compositions. Je sais quels sont ses effets, mais je n'ai trouvé nulle part la manière de la réaliser. Il faudrait donc qu'une fois en Terre du Milieu, tu me prépares de cette potion.

- Cela dépend. De quelle potion s'agit-il ?

Le sourire du Ténébreux s'élargit.

- Je sais que l'une de tes potions rend parfaitement invincible la partie du corps dont on la recouvre, dit-il. Il s'avère que j'ai une... comment dire cela... une faiblesse, une seule, qui pourrait causer ma perte.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre. Je vous en ai déjà bien assez dit, voire trop, sur mon compte. Acceptez-vous mon offre ?

Lucius se tourna vers son amant.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répondit sombrement celui-ci.

- Cela voudrait dire que... je ne reverrai jamais mon fils ? demanda Lucius.

- En effet, répondit le Ténébreux. Mais vous serez en vie avec votre... moitié.

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant.

- C'est bon, dit-il finalement en rouvrant les paupières. Nous acceptons.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le Ténébreux avec un rire qui leur glaça l'échine.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda Severus.

- Mais, de suite, très cher !

- Quoi ? Sans rien emporter !

- Dites-moi... que voudriez-vous prendre de ce monde, alors qu'aucun bon souvenir ne semble vous rappeler à lui ? Voulez-vous vraiment garder un objet qui vous rappelle ce que vous avez subi en ces lieux ?

- Ma vie n'est pas faite que de mauvais souvenirs, murmura Lucius en sortant de sa robe une photo de son fils.

- Dans ce cas, ne prenez que cela ! s'exclama le Ténébreux. Puis... disparaissons !

- Un instant ! l'interrompit Severus. Nous ne savons rien de vous, mis à part que vous prétendez venir d'un autre monde. Comment savoir si nous pouvons réellement vous faire confiance ? N'importe qui pourrait prétendre avoir un tel surnom que « Ténébreux ». Il se peut très bien que la prochaine personne que nous croisions cherche à nous tromper en nous proposant de l'aide uniquement pour se faire payer, et prétende s'appeler le « Puissant » ou que sais-je encore !

L'étrange personnage sourit de nouveau.

- J'ai constaté qu'ici les hommes sont bien méfiants, ricana-t-il. Ils veulent toujours une preuve que nous disons la vérité ! Eh bien, messieurs, voici la seule que je m'accorderai à vous donner : là d'où je viens, on me connaît sous un autre nom, qui inspire tout autant la terreur sans souligner ma gloire : mon père m'a donné le nom de Rumplestilskin.

Severus le fixa avec incrédulité, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire moqueur. Surpris par cette étrange accès d'hilarité, le Ténébreux en perdit toute sa contenance.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ainsi, très cher ?

Lucius ne comprenait pas non plus.

- Oui, explique-nous.

Reprenant contenance, Severus consentit à partager sa pensée.

- L'histoire de Rumplestilskin est bien connue de notre monde, dit-il. Tout du moins, du monde moldu. C'est un conte pour enfant. Mon père les connaissait bien, ces contes de fées. Je me rappelle lorsque, entre deux bouteilles, il consentait à m'en raconter un. Mais je puis vous assurer que vous ne ressemblez en rien à un lutin, bien que je ne puisse définir votre nature. Or, Rumplestilskin _est_ un lutin. Et il n'existe pas.

Le visage du Ténébreux se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, je vois, dit-il. Je sais parfaitement que de par chez vous l'histoire de mon monde se raconte de manière bien étrange. Mais soyez sûr que nous existons tous – Blanche-Neige, la « méchante Reine », Aurore, Mulan, tous ! – et que nos histoires sont bien différentes de celles que vous connaissez. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, il me semble que nous avons un voyage à faire.

Sous l'oeil curieux de Lucius et celui, plus méfiant, de Severus, il sortit de sa poche une petite bourse en cuir brun. Il l'ouvrit et la retourna. Dans sa paume, un objet étrange atterrit, brillant dans la nuit brumeuse.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est...

- Un haricot magique, oui.

- Vous souhaitez nous faire changer de monde en grimpant dans les nuages ? demanda Severus, sur le point d'avoir un nouvel accès de fou rire.

Rumplestilskin le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Qui vous a dit que les haricots faisaient voler ?

- Pas _voler_, mais les arbres qui en naissent poussent à une vitesse folle jusqu'au ciel, selon...

- … un de vos contes grotesques et mensongers, termina le Ténébreux avec sarcasme. Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point vos connaissances sont erronées.

Sans crier garde, il lança le haricot au sol. Brusquement, à l'endroit où il était tombé, apparut un tourbillon au diamètre de plus en plus large. Effrayés, les deux anciens Mangemorts reculèrent.

- Allons ! s'exclama Rumplestilskin. N'ayez crainte ! Ce que vous voyez là n'est qu'une porte permettant de passer d'un monde à l'autre ! En l'occurence, de votre monde où le danger est partout pour vous à celui où vous serez à jamais sereins ! À présent, partons ! Ce portail ne restera pas définitivement ouvert et c'était mon dernier haricot !

Les deux amants se regardèrent.

- Nous allons être heureux, Sev, murmura Lucius.

- Je ne sais pas...

- C'est peut-être notre seule chance, ajouta le blond. Ne la laissons pas passer.

- Si tu le dis...

À ce moment-là, la voix du Ténébreux, impatient, s'éleva de nouveau :

- Dépêchons, notre temps est compté !

Lucius prit la main de Severus, déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de souffler :

- Allons-y.

Ils s'approchèrent du portail et plongèrent, aussitôt suivis par Rumplestilskin. Ils s'élançaient vers l'inconnu, pourvu que l'inconnu soit meilleur que ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

_À suivre..._

_Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a convaincu de nous accompagner en Terre du Milieu ! _

_En attendant, vous pouvez poster vos commentaires, afin de nous dire ce qui vous a plu ou non etc ;)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouveau monde

Bon, un peu plus détendu ce chapitre normalement ;) Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

**Nouveau monde**

Severus avait l'impression que la vitesse allait lui arracher la tête. Brusquement, tout cessa, et son corps s'aplatit douloureusement sur un sol dur. Se relevant vivement, il jeta un regard autour de lui. Devant lui, les mêmes landes qu'ils avaient quittées s'étendaient à perte de vue, à la différence qu'elles n'étaient plus plongées dans le brouillard nocturne.

- Ténébreux ! rugit le potionniste furieux. Tu nous a trompés ! Nous sommes au même endroit !

- Non, Severus, répondit une voix douce dans son dos. Nous sommes bien partis.

L'ancien espion fit volte-face et vit Lucius qui lui tournait le dos, faisant face à l'orée d'une forêt luxuriante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

- Nous sommes partis ! répéta Lucius en se tournant vers Severus, rayonnant.

Mais son amant ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

- Nous n'avons aucun repère..., dit-il. Peut-être n'y a-t-il personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et Rumplestilskin a disparu.

- Bah ! fit Lucius en haussant les épaules. Quelle importance ! De toute manière, il ne m'inspirait rien de bon. À part ce voyage... Quoi qu'il en soit, bon débarras !

C'est alors qu'un long sifflement retentit, suivi d'une forte bourrasque. Il levèrent brusquement la tête pour voir apparaître une ombre gigantesque dans le ciel. À mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, ils purent distinguer deux ailes immenses raccrochées à un corps au formes bien reconnaissables.

- Un dragon ! hurla Severus en se jetant sur Lucius, les projetant tous deux au sol.

La créature changea soudain de direction et fondit sur eux en piqué. Terrifiés, ils tentèrent de reculer, s'emmêlant dans leurs gestes, lorsqu'il leur sembla entendre un rire familier. Cela leur fit stopper tout mouvement. Plissant les yeux, Severus fixa la créature qui ne ralentissait pas l'allure. Il distingua alors un cavalier sur son dos.

- Yaaaaaaaaaah !

Le dragon les frôla avant de remonter et de voler en cercle au-dessus d'eux.

- Ténébreux ! rugit Severus pour la seconde fois.

- Alors, sorciers, vous avez peur ! lança Rumplestilskin du haut de sa monture. Je dois avouer que mon goût pour les frissons d'effroi que je parviens parfois à provoquer n'a pas changé, cela me plaît toujours autant de me sentir si puissant.

Le dragon perdit lentement de l'altitude, jusqu'à se poser doucement sur le sol. Il n'était pareil à aucune créature qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leur monde : long comme cinq magyars à pointe, des griffes comme des lames d'acier. Ses yeux semblaient contenir une partie du feu qui brûlait en son sein. Ses écailles couleur de cuivre étincelaient au soleil. Ce qui les surpris le plus, ce fut lorsque la bête éclata d'un rire rauque.

- Vous, pauvres humains, comme vous tremblez facilement, lança le dragon. Les elfes ne manifesteraient pour rien au monde le moindre signe de peur et les nains se battront toujours sans sourciller. Mais vous, vous puez la crainte.

- Il suffit, Smaug ! ordonna le Ténébreux avec fermeté. Chers amis, je vous présente Smaug, un dragon qui terrifia autrefois nombre de peuples. Les nains d'Erebor ne savent pas que si je n'avais passé un marché avec Smauh, ils n'auraient jamais connu la victoire. Ils le croient mort ! Que dis-je ! Personne ici ne connait mon visage ! Il me faut pourtant faire la connaissance des peuples de ce monde, si je souhaite vivre parmi eux. Ce que tu me dois, potionniste, tu le composeras chez les elfes. C'est là que nous nous rendons en premier.

- Les elfes ! s'exclama Lucius. Ces horribles créatures ! Mais ce ne sont que des esclaves à l'apparence ignoble !

Rumplestilskin eut un sourire amusé. Smaug, après un dernier rugissement, fit battre ses ailes immense et s'éleva dans le ciel. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir disparaissant à l'horizon.

- Pas dans ce monde, très cher, répondit-il. Habituez-vous à ce que tout ici soit différent de chez vous. Nous n'observons plus les mêmes règles.

Lucius lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais Severus pensait à d'autres problèmes.

- Bon, où sommes-nous ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment pensé à emmener de carte du pays en partant et je ne souhaite pas passer la nuit ici.

- Nous nous tenons actuellement devant la Lothlórien, dit Rumplestilskin, autrefois dite la Forêt noire. C'est ici que se tiennent les royaumes elfiques, si l'on veut.

- D'accord, mais que cherchons-nous ? demanda Lucius, empêchant Severus, qui avait ouvert la bouche, de prendre la parole.

- Nous cherchons le royaume souterrain du roi Thranduil, répondit le Ténébreux.

- Eh ! s'exclama Severus. Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous irions avec vous !

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

- Un royaume souterrain ? s'étonna Lucius. S'il est souterrain, comment le trouver ?

- Les elfes sont habiles pour se cacher au regard des intrus malvenus, expliqua Rumplestilskin en avançant lentement jusqu'aux arbres. Le seul moyen de les trouver... c'est qu'ils nous trouvent eux-mêmes !

- Eh oh !

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Severus.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va errer sans eau ni nourriture comme des idiots dans une forêt inconnue en espérant qu'un elfe nous tombe dessus par hasard.

Le Ténébreux sourit.

- Les elfes ne font jamais rien par hasard, répondit-il. Nous allons les attirer à nous.

- C'est peut-être bizarre, mais j'aime pas la tête que vous avez faite en disant ça, répliqua Severus.

Mais Rumplestilskin s'enfonçait déjà dans la forêt. Severus lança un regard noir à son amant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- On ne va pas dormir là, dit le blond avant de partir à la suite du Ténébreux.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Severus et Lucius étaient épuisés : ils n'avaient pas dormi, leurs pieds étaient douloureux, leurs ventres grondaient, leurs gorges étaient asséchées. Severus aurait voulu protester contre Rumplestilskin, mais parler lui semblait impossible tant sa gorge le brûlait.

- J'ai l'impression que marcher ainsi ne sert à rien, articula Lucius d'une voix cassée. Pourquoi nous as-tu fait quitter le sentier que nous suivions ?

Rumplestilskin se tourna vers lui. Il ne paraissait aucunement souffrir du voyage, ni ressentir la moindre compassion envers ses compagnons de voyage.

- Pourquoi serions-nous restés sur ce sentier ? Je t'ai dit que les elfes devaient nous trouver et pas l'inverse. Pour qu'ils viennent, il faut s'aventurer au-delà du sentier et les attirer vers nous.

- Mais... comment ? réussit à demander Lucius.

Rumplestilskin eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

- Comme ceci mon cher !

Il claqua des doigts et une forte détonation se fit entendre. En se retournant, les deux anciens Mangemorts virent qu'un arbre avait pris feu, mais d'un feu qui n'avait rien de naturel : il produisait d'énormes nuages de fumée, épaisse et noirâtre, qui montaient vers le ciel. Bientôt, les flammes gagnèrent le sommet de l'arbre.

- Si avec ceci ils ne nous voient pas, c'est que les elfes ont perdu leurs fascinantes facultés, rit Ruplestilskin. Ce serait bien dommage, car c'est un peuple qui possède des dons... extraordinaires !

Mais Lucius ne l'écoutait plus. Épuisé, il s'effondra au sol pour ne plus bouger. Severus se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui, éreinté. Il le secoua, mais le blond n'eut aucune réaction.

- Il s'est évanoui, constata le Ténébreux. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Ils ne vont pas tarder, je pense.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Severus se redressa mais quelqu'un le frappa violemment au visage et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Une poigne ferme l'obligea à se relever et l'empêcha de vaciller une fois debout. Sa vision était floue, il voyait juste des ombres se mouver rapidement autour de lui. Soudain, une silhouette aux cheveux blonds passa devant lui.

- Lucius ? bafouilla-t-il.

Quelqu'un parla dans une langue étrangère, près de lui. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. On lui lia les poignets dans le dos. On le força à avancer. Tout au long du chemin, il trébucha sur d'énormes racines surgissant du sol, se cogna contre quelques troncs d'arbres et parfois même tomba par terre.

Au bout d'un voyage qui lui sembla interminable, la petite troupe s'arrêta. Il redressa la tête et plissa les paupières. Sa vue devint un peu plus nette et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : face à lui, deux immense portes creusées dans la roche s'ouvraient lentement. Les portes du royaume de Thranduil.

_À suivre..._

_Alors ? :) Votre avis ? _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le royaume de Thranduil

**Chapitre 3**

**Le royaume de Thranduil**

Quelqu'un maintint Severus tandis qu'on lui faisait descendre une volée d'escaliers. Autrement, il serait sûrement tombé dans l'immense vide qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Il finit par être jeté sur un sol dur et froid. Il lui sembla vaguement entendre des voix, mais les mots qui lui parvenaient lui étaient totalement inconnus. Finalement, il sentit qu'on lui relevait la tête et que l'on pressait un récipent humide sur ses lèvres sèches.

_De l'eau..._

Il but avidement, finissant même par s'emparer du bol pour mieux verser le liquide frais dans sa gorge en feu. Lorsqu'il eut tout bu, il lui sembla qu'il n'avait pu absorber qu'une seule goutte. Seulement, un grincement lugubre suivit d'un claquement lui fit comprendre qu'il venait d'être enfermé, et donc qu'il ne recevrait plus rien à boire.

- Eh bien, vous me semblez bien moins offensif que tout à l'heure, lança une voix moqueuse dans un coin de la pièce.

Severus leva les yeux. Boire lui avait permis de retrouver un peu ses sens et il distingua la silhouette du Ténébreux dans l'ombre de leur petite cellule.

- Il faut dire que cette petite marche dans ces bois n'était pas de tout repos, ajouta celui-ci. Enfin, pour des humains... Même libérée des forces maléfiques qui l'habitaient autrefois, les bois de Vertefeuille restent capricieux. Bref ! Je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec vous, mais avec un roi – ce que vous êtes loin d'être. J'attendais juste que vous vous soyez un peu remis pour vous prévenir que je m'absentais et... non, en fait je ne compte pas revenir. Je vous dis donc au revoir !

Rumplestilskin, restez où vous êtes ! s'écria Severus avec fureur.

Mais il était trop tard. Le Ténébreux avait déjà disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

« Mais dans quel bordel on s'est encore mis ! »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Severus remarqua l'absence de son amant. Une angoisse terrible lui serra alors le ventre.

* * *

Des voix. Une langue qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, aux accents mélodieux et envoûtants. Il lui semblait entendre ces sons à travers une paroi de verre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ce qu'il vit tout d'abord, ce ne fut que des formes étranges, floues. À mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, ses sens s'améliorèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer clairement ce qu'il voyait ou entendait. Autour de lui, des hommes et des femmes aux corps sveltes s'activaient, échangeant à voix basse des propos incompréhensible. Leurs longues chevelures blondes volaient derrière eux tandis qu'ils lui tournaient autour.

Une femme, seule possédant une chevelure brune, remarqua alors qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle se rapprocha avec un sourire rassurant. En l'observant bien, il constata avec stupéfaction que ses oreilles étaient pointues. En fait, toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient les oreilles pointues.

_Des elfes._

L'elfe qui l'avait rejoint commença à lui parler dans sa langue, si bien qu'il ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Attendez, chercha-t-il à l'interrompre, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Il avait l'impression qu 'on l'écorchait de l'intérieur. Aussitôt, l'elfe lui tendit une gourde remplie. Il s'en empara avidement et but à longues gorgées. Une fois qu'il eût vidée la dernière goutte, l'elfe récupéra la gourde.

- Où suis-je ? parvint-il à articuler.

L'elfe le regarda avec surprise, puis répondit :

- Vous vous trouvez dans la forteresse de Thranduil. Je me nomme Tauriel et j'ai été chargée d'assurer votre protection.

- Ma protection ? Mais ma protection de quoi ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Je ne sais de quelle royaume elfique vous venez, car vous présentez des caractéristiques humaines. Quel est votre nom ?

Abasourdi, il marqua un temps avant de répondre :

- Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

- ...Trois !

Severus heurta douloureusement les barreaux de fer. Il tomba au sol en poussant un juron. Cependant, il était déterminé à sortir de là. Il se releva et se prépara à s'attaquer de nouveau à la porte.

- Vos efforts sont inutiles, jeune homme, lança une voix.

Severus se figea. Il leva les yeux et vit, de l'autre côté de la crevasse, un homme épais de petite taille l'observer. Si son crâne était chauve, son visage était dévoré par une barbe impressionnante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le potionniste.

- Je suis Dwalin, répondit l'autre. Je suis un nain d'Erebor, au service du roi Thorin.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en prison ?

- J'ai été surpris pour la deuxième fois dans les appartements privés du roi Thranduil, répondit Dwalin.

- Mais que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- Dites donc ! Vous croyez bien que si je n'ai pas révélé aux elfes ce que j'y faisais, je ne le dirai certainement pas à un parfait inconnu !

- D'accord d'accord. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème qui m'intéresse.

- Et quel est-il dans ce cas ?

Severus fit le tour de sa cellule, tâtant les murs.

- Comment sortir de là, voilà mon problème ! lança-t-il.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'évader, répliqua Dwalin. La seule façon de sortir de cette prison, c'est d'en être libéré par ordre du roi. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Dans ce cas, il vous faudra de bons arguments pour sortir de là.

Soudain, un craquement les fit se figer. Puis une voix incertaine retentit, léger murmure se répercutant sur les parois rocheuses :

- Severus ?

* * *

- De quel royaume venez-vous ? demanda Tauriel en regardant Lucius engloutir le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Le blond prit le temps de mâcher avant de répondre.

- Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça un royaume, dit-il lentement. En fait... je ne suis pas de ce monde.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Lucius réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait lui expliquer d'où il venait.

- Visiblement... il existe plusieurs mondes parallèles, commença-t-il. Moi, je viens de l'un d'eux, où l'espèce humaine se divise en deux parties : les Moldus, qui croient que la magie n'existe que dans les contes, et les sorciers – dont je fais partie. Il y a bien évidemment les Cracmols mais... ils ne nous intéressent pas dans le cas présent. Il y a une grande variété de créatures magiques, des dragons aux fées, en passant par les centaures.

Il piocha de nouveau dans son assiette. Tauriel attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini.

- Y a-t-il des elfes, là d'où vous venez ? demanda-t-elle avec émerveillement. Oui, oui je suis stupide. Ce doit être pour cela que vous n'êtes pas exactement comme nous : vous êtes un elfe d'un autre monde, il doit donc forcément y avoir des différences.

Lucius se sentit rougir légèrement. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il en était ! Ne sachant trop comment répondre, il vida sa coupe pour éviter de répondre trop vite.

- Il y a en effet des elfes chez nous, finit-il par répondre, et vous avez raison en disant qu'ils sont... différents.

- Qui est leur roi ?

- Je... enfin...

- Non ! le coupa Tauriel avec ravissement. Serait-ce vous ? Oh, je ne savais pas !

- C'est que...

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

- Une guerre a...

- Une guerre, vous dites ? C'est étrange que vous soyez venu maintenant, car nous sortons également d'une guerre des plus terribles. Savez-vous ce qu'est un Orc ?

- Eh bien non je...

- C'est sans doute la plus affreuse des créatures qui puisse exister : aussi cruels que laids, les Orcs sont des monstres assoiffés de sang qui oeuvraient pour le terrible Sauron, un être habité par les forces les plus maléfiques que ce monde ait connu.

- Il s'agissait pour nous aussi d'une guerre entre camps de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, nota Lucius.

- Et duquel faisiez-vous partie ? demanda Tauriel, passionnée.

Une fois encore, Lucius ne sut ce qu'il fallait répondre. Seulement, l'elfe interpréta mal son silence.

- Suis-je bête ! Celui de la Lumière, c'est évident !

Elle avisa alors l'assiette vide du sorcier.

- Vous avez terminé ! Parfait ! Je vais vous montrer où vous allez pouvoir loger. Pendant que vous vous installerez, j'irai prévenir le roi Thranduil que nous accueillons un roi qui, tout comme nous, a combattu les forces du mal. Je suis sûre qu'il vous appréciera grandement !

Sans le laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit, Tauriel entraîna Lucius au cœur de la forteresse. Quelques instants plus tard, le sorcier se trouvait dans une chambre magnifique, munie d'un grand lit à baldaquin, d'un bureau en bois sculpté, ainsi que d'une pièce qu'il identifia comme étant une sorte de salle de bain... façon elfique.

Il s'aperçut alors que, même s'il avait été lavé lorsque les elfes l'avaient soigné, il portait toujours ses robes de Mangemort. Il s'empressa de les retirer et découvrit dans une armoire superbement travaillée des robes de couleur claire. Il en choisit une, d'un gris clair se mariant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Puis il se retourna et fixa la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, Lucius la rejoignit et posa sa main sur la poignée. À ce moment-là, il eut une hésitation. D'après ce que lui avait dit Tauriel, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on ne le surprenne pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait laisser les choses comme elles étaient.

Le sorcier ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Personne. Des torches étaient accrochées au mur, de chaque côté de sa porte. Il s'empara de l'une d'elle et sortit, prenant bien soin d'être le plus silencieux possible. Lentement, il descendit vers les profondeurs de la forteresse, se fiant au peu de détails qu'il était parvenu à tirer de Tauriel.

Deux fois, il dut se glisser en hâte dans l'ombre pour éviter quelques elfes qui le dépassèrent sans le voir. Enfin, il parvint à la porte dont lui avait parlé Tauriel. Lucius entra et s'arrêta juste à temps : devant lui, un gouffre profond. Le sorcier sentit une sueur froide glisser sur son visage. Tremblant, il appela doucement, d'une voix incertaine :

- Severus ?

Il sentit son cœur bondir lorsqu'une voix familère lui répondit :

- Lucius ? Lucius, je suis là !

Le blond commença à descendre les marches, lentement : il avait toujours eu une peur maladive du vide.

- Lucius, tu m'entends ? Je suis là !

- Lucius se laissait guider au son de la voix. Enfin, il bifurqua et s'engagea sur un passage, le long du gouffre. Il dépassa deux cellules, dont une vide, avant d'arriver à celle de Severus.

- Lucius ! s'exclama celui-ci en le voyant arriver. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas enfermé avec nous ?

Il remarqua alors l'accoutrement de son amant.

- Pourquoi es-tu habillé ainsi ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit Lucius. Les elfes croient que Rumplestilskin et toi m'avez capturé. Et Tauriel a mal interprété ce que je lui ai dit, elle pense que je suis un prince elfe combattant les forces du mal. Elle est partie parler au roi, mais nous avons peu de temps.

- Tauriel ? Qui est Tauriel ?

- Je te dirai plus tard ! J'ai réussi à voler les clefs en salle des gardes. Tu vas pouvoir t'évader ! En attendant, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je retourne à mes appartements, avant que l'on remarque mon absence.

- Mais pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?

Lucius allait répondre lorsqu'ils perçurent un craquement. Le blond jeta le trousseau de clefs dans la cellule de son amant.

- On se retrouve plus tard, souffla-t-il.

- Mais...

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Lucius remontait déjà les escaliers. Tant pis, il lui fallait faire au plus vite, à présent. Il s'empara du trousseau, lorsqu'il s'aperçut d'un autre problème : il y avait là une bonne trentaine de clefs et il n'avait aucune idée de celle qui lui permettrait de s'évader. Réduit à toutes les essayer, il s'empara de l'une d'elles et passa son bras à travers les barreaux afin de l'introduire dans la serrure. Il retint un juron en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne. Severus la fit tourner de l'autre côté du trousseau et prit la suivante. Il en essaya une bonne dizaine comme ça, avant de trouver enfin la clef qui convenait. Retenant un cri de victoire, il fit pivoter la clef et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Eh ben ! souffla Dwalin en constatant sa réussite. Y en a qu'on de la chance.

Severus sortit de sa cellule et considéra le nain quelques secondes, avant de lancer la clef par-dessus le gouffre. Elle atterrit juste devant la porte de Dwalin.

- Tiens ! lança le potionniste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Tandis que le nain attrapait la clef, Severus commença à grimper les escaliers. Il ne savait pas comment sortir de la forteresse, mais au moins il était libre. À présent, il lui fallait retrouver Lucius. Mais là non plus il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à emprunter. Il parvint finalement à une sorte d'immense caverne, dont le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes travaillées. Elle était sillonnée de rivières, que l'on pouvait traverser grâce à de nombreux ponts. Severus emprunta l'un d'eux au hasard. À mesure qu'il marchait, il se demandait s'il trouverait jamais la sortie ou son amant dans ce labyrinthe.

Soudain, des voix lui parvinrent, des voix qui se rapprochaient. Horrifié à l'idée d'être découvert, il se jeta derrière une colonne. Quelques instants plus tard, trois elfes – des guerriers au vu de leur armure – le dépassèrent. Discrètement, il quitta sa cachette. Mais son pied dérapa et il poussa un cri de frayeur en tombant. À ce moment-là, une main le saisit par l'épaule de sa robe, l'empêchant de chuter dans la rivière. Sans chercher à savoir qui était son sauveur, Severus se raccrocha à son bras presque avec désespoir. Il remonta sur le pont, essoufflé, couvert de sueur.

Il voulut remercier son sauveur, mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour le faire il resta pétrifié : devant lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, se tenaient les trois elfes qui l'avaient dépassé précédemment.

- Eh bien, vous croyiez vraiment échapper aux elfes si facilement ? demanda celui qui l'avait rattrapé.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Severus se laissa attraper et emmener. Cependant, ils ne retournaient pas aux geôles. Mais où allaient-ils ? Le potionniste ne tarda pas à le savoir. Subjugué, il ne put détacher les yeux du trône superbe dont ils se rapprochaient. Pourtant il n'y avait rien, sur ce trône, qui fut ordinaire : aucune pierre, aucun matériau précieux. Juste un trône de bois. Mais ouvragé de si belle manière ! Quand à ces immenses bois de cerf qui dépassaient de chaque côté de ce siège superbe, ajouté au fait qu'il était légèrement surélevé, ils vous donnaient l'impression de n'être rien, ou tout du moins si petit, si insignifiant.

Ce qui achevait de vous fasciner, de vous faire sentir si futile, si infime, c'était l'elfe qui siégeait là, dans toute sa prestance et sa splendeur, portant une couronne certes bien singulière mais gardant toute sa beauté.

Le roi Thranduil.

_À suivre..._


End file.
